cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sons of Aiur
with the Dark Templar * with the United Incorporated Republics |forumurl = |joinurl = |ircurl = |ircchannel = |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = October 9, 2010 |totalnations = 14 |totalstrength = 136,814 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 9,772 |totalnukes = 17 |rank = |score = .68 }} History August 1, 2010, in the rumors of starting a new alliance under the name Sons Of Aiur originally. The high templar, kingknon started working on a charter for the alliance, two weeks later it was done and the name sons of aiur was brought into the CN universe, sons of aiur are a group of tech dealers on its way to the top of the alliance.... Charter Preamble To serve and protect and to help the weak and the poor! We, the undersigned nations, agree to promote national sovereignty, defend our fellow nations against outside aggression and advance the Aiur's way of life to the world. LAWS OF SOA. Admission: Any nation in any color sphere can join SOA. But provided said nation does not belong to any other alliances and is approved by SOA. If the nation is in a war, he/she post in the Application Desk if he/she needs any help getting peace from the warring nation. Alliance flag- Currently not one. Article 1 Finance: * All members are guaranteed the opportunity for tech trading with minimal delay. * All nations are free to trade with any nations of their choosing, except during times of war or post-war rebuilding when trading may be limited or suspended by the governing body. Article 2 Foreign Relations: * All treaties must use the standardized treaty form of the Sons of Aiur's order to maintain clarity of the treaties meaning and intent. * Unless otherwise defined, all treaties are to be considered non-chaining. * For treaty purposes, an ally shall not be considered under attack unless physical attacks initiated by the opponent have occurred without provocation from the ally in question. Article 3 Defense: * Tech raiding you may only raid other nations with out alliance affiliation and with out protection. * Offensive war: you must be told to attack a alliance by your battalion general. * Spy attacks if you spy attack some one in another alliance you will be jumped and Zied by us but if you are spy attacked you may tell us and we will give you the okay if it is an opposing alliance's. No attacking other alliance members in our alliance's. Doing so will get you expelled. Article 4: * Any nation caught ghosting SOA without authorization will be given a chance to either join SOA , or change AA. If neither is done within an unspecified period of time, said nation will be attacked without mercy. * If a nation that legitimately belongs to another alliance attacks a member of the Sons of Aiur, efforts will be made to resolve the matter diplomatically. * If any nation attacks any member of the Sons of Aiur and does not legitimately belong to another alliance, they will be attacked without mercy. Article 5 members: All members have the right to join or speak out to government officials if they think something is wrong. No member will disrespect a government official or Foreign Diplomat doing so will get you expelled or even attacked. All members have the right to be trialled first for the crime and not kick or attacked for no reason. This is called Habeus Corpus. Habeus Corpus includes for members not in SIN. Habeus Corpus: It can be suspended for the protection of SOA anytime. Article of Government: We have 3 High Templars(HTs) 4 ministers and 9 senators. High Templars: make laws, makes announcements and sets peace treaties and sends us to war. The High Templar have total control and can be over ruled when senators and ministries agree that the HT's are in the wrong! This law is called Valkyrie to over throw total power over the alliance(mutiny). Ministers: appointed only by the High Templars. jobs: # Minister of Defense: to tell the High Templar of threats to the alliance's well being. to find ghost and eliminate them. to know how to win an alliance war and how to communicate with HTs and other alliances for combined attacks. # Minister of Internal Affairs: There job is to bring CN nations to join SOA. They also is in charge of accepting and Disproving member applications. # Minister of Foreign Affairs: sets up treaties with the HTs of other alliance's and pack's with other alliances. make's sure that we have friends and little foes. # Minister of Finance: aid deals tech deals trade circle keeps the people of the alliance's morale in good shape Senators: as a senator you have to talk with the ministries on what needs to be talked on you vote to pass laws to the ministries then they get voted up to the High Templars. you make sure that the ministers are in the right if they try to over throw the High Templars. as a senator you can vote either way. Signed by: *Nguyenphi *Kingknon.